Price Tag Scream5
by Iwillberisingfromtheground.xx
Summary: Rated T for Language.


Slamming the laptop lid shut Gale moaned in frustration. "Fuck my life.." she muttered. Of course she had decided to stall on an article and for the first time ever she couldn't come up with anything. It's not like she could ask Dewey for help because he had been out of town doing police work and didn't get back till four the next morning and their teenage daughter was really no damn help in the room over giggling with her sixteen year old friends. Sighing to herself she placed the laptop on the ground hating that it existed for the time being and slid down further under the covers before taking off her glasses and tapping her bedside light to shut it off. It only took a few moments, but the sound of the quiet giggles at whatever the girls were talking about and the tick tock of the clock beside the bed made Gale quickly fall asleep, with for once happy dreams, after all what did she have to be worried about? Nothing happened in Woodsboro anymore.

Suddenly a noise woke her from her dreams, it was ringing so she smacked at the clock once then twice hoping to stop it, but of course the noise kept going. Finally she recognized it as the phone ringing. "Who'd be calling at this time of night?" she asked herself before picking up the cordless which was placed in Dewey's place on the bed. Pressing talk she seemed to put it up to her ear.

"Hello, Riley Residence. Who's calling?" she asked groggily her voice tired from sleeping. As she waited for an answer, she examined the clock, it's numbers flashing from 3:49 am to 3:50.

"_Hello Gale, a lot more polite on the phone then in person I see. Nice to finally hear your voice after 3O years." _a haunting voice seemed to speak and her vision instantly focused as she awoke completely.

"Who the hell is this?" Her voice was a lot stronger then it had been only moments before as she sat up and quickly hit the bedside light to turn it on, it burned her eyes to no end for a moment before she blinked and everything seemed completely better.

"_Who do you think it is Mrs. Riley? Someone you haven't heard from in a long time.. and congratulations.. you got the first real call. Of course the opening murders have been committed already but since I think your such a character.. I wanted to warn you.. Watch you back, Gale and have a nice sleep." _The voice cut off as the dial tone sounded and Gale slammed the phone down not caring if she woke up the teenage girls at the moment. Her hands shook and she was so close to crying as she touched her tank top covered shoulder where her scar sat.

"MOTHER FUCKER." Her yell bounced off the wall and she sighed trying to take a calming breath as she pushed the covers away from her body and then stood completely. Shutting off her alarm she shook her head, swallowed the lump in her throat before walking toward the bedroom door and opening it slowly before stepping onto the hardwood floor, her feet instantly growing cold as she heard the bedroom door beside her and her husbands open and someone step out.

"Mom, are you okay? What's up with the swearing.. we all just fell asleep you kind of woke us up." Megan spoke softly, knowing something was up because her mother had always slept through the night, unless she had the stomach flu or something equally weird.

"Sorry, baby." Gale spoke softly. Her tone was always so soft and caring around her daughter unless she pissed her off. In the past sixteen years Gale had calmed down a lot. Of course she was still that snappy and bitchy reporter, but at home.. things had changed she just seemed a lot more nicer, maybe it was because she had what she always wanted.. a family. "Go back to bed.. I just.. I'm having trouble with my article. No big." she lied convincingly before continuing to head downstairs to wait for her husband who was home any minute. As she got to the living room, she pulled a blanket off the couch before continuing toward the big arm chair which she proceeded to curl up in, bringing the blanket closer to her for warmth. The minutes ticked on and Gale could feel her eyes closing, even though she tried to keep them open as the minutes ticked to seconds. Just as her mind went completely blank she could hear the door opening and closing but decided to let herself sleep


End file.
